littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Negativitron
The Negativitron is the primary antagonist and the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2. His name is a play on the world "negative". Background The Negativitron is an evil robot serphent-like vacuum who travels through the Cosmos sucking up others' creations. The goal of The Alliance is to defeat it and save all of Craftworld. He is also referred to as a '7000 watt vacuum'. In one level he comes in saying "Feed Me" assuming that the reason he was sucking up everything is because he is hungry. Appearance In the beta versions of LBP2, the Negativitron was originally called "The Sucker", and resembled a vacuum cleaner more than anything else, and had two eyes. The final version of the Negativitron is a four-eyed serpent, with a much more menacing appearance. Its teeth are actually modified versions of the Decoration "Meanie Horns". When it opens its mouth, a swirling neon pink vortex is seen, which seems to continue on forever. It also has two horns, and the ability to shoot energy blasts from its mouth. In the final cutscene before fighting it, it claims that it was created from The Alliance 's members' faults (i.e. Avalon's ego, Da Vinci's short temper, Victoria's insecurities, Eve's self absortion, Clive's fear and from what the picture shows of his negative side Dr. Herbert Higginbotham's craziness). Battle The battle with the Negativitron starts with the Alliance members running away from the Negativitron, who fires an energy blast at them, narrowly missing Avalon and Higginbotham, then the player, in a Hamster-2000, can attack the brains that appear on the left or right of the Negativitron's head, then after 5 hits, he will fly away, then you are then able to proceed to the next phase. The second phase is where the player must try to jump on bounce pads or use the grapple hook to swing on them that are being sucked up, as well as the moving platform below, which is controlled by Clive and Avalon. After a while, Higginbotham will fly in on a Bee 2.0 and will fire a missile at the Negativitron, then the player is then able to jump and hit the brain. When the player does this four times, then they will then be able to progress to the final phase. The final phase is the hardest part of the fight where you have to avoid the laser beams the Negativitron fires, then he starts to lose power and tries to crush the player(if he does, you will vaporize), then Larry or Victoria will pass you a cake to throw at a new set of brains, after done 4 times, the Negativitron will start to explode. After which, you appear at the final part of the level where the player must jump onto the heart of the Negativitron and pop the creature brain. After this, the Negativitron begins to fall apart, and the level is won. The final cutscene will come and you have officialy completed the game. If you watch the ensuing credits ALL THE WAY through, you'll get the Who's Who Pin. Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Boss Category:The Cosmos Category:Story